Auge der Welt
Das Auge der Welt ist ein Ort in der Fäule, das von den männlichen und weiblichen Aes Sedai erschaffen wurde, nachdem der Dunkle König Saidin verdorben hatte. Es wurde erschaffen, indem sowohl Saidin als auch Saidar genutzt wurden und beschützt von Someshta. Es war ein Objekt der Legenden und ein häufiges Ziel von Abenteuerlustigen; Mythen und Gerüchte besagen, dass "es nur einmal gefunden werden kann, und nur bei größter Not". Fal Dara (Kapitel) Moiraine Damodred ist die einzige bekannte Person, die in der Lage war, das Auge der Welt ein zweites Mal zu betreten. Der Dunkle König rührt sich (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Im Zeitalter der Legenden, zu Beginn der Zerstörung der Welt, als Saidin schon vom Makel verseucht war, schlossen sich mehrere Aes Sedai zusammen, weibliche und männliche, um eine pure, unverdorbene Quelle von Saidin zu schaffen. Sie wussten durch eine Prophezeiung davon, dass diese einmal gebraucht werden würde. Sie wollten das Drachenbanner darin verbergen und bestimmten den Nym Someshta zum Wächter der Quelle. Die Geweihten (Kapitel) Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Die Aes Sedai Moiraine Damodred führt 998 NÄ die Emondsfelder Rand, Mat, Perrin und Egwene aus den Zwei Flüssen hinaus, da der Dunkle König hinter ihnen her ist. Sie warnt die jungen Männer vor möglichen Träumen, die diese ihr jedoch lange Zeit verschweigen. Abschied (Kapitel Bd. 1) In seinem zweiten Traum von Ba'alzamon im Zum Hirsch und Löwen fragt Ba'alzamon Rand, ob die Aes Sedai ihm das Auge der Welt angeboten haben. Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) Als Rand später den Gaukler Thom danach fragt, erzählt dieser ihm, das Auge sei eine Legende aus den Grenzlanden. Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) : "Erwartest du Ruhm? ... Macht? Haben sie dir gesagt, das Auge der Welt werde dir dienen?" Nachdem die Gruppe auseinander gebrochen ist, haben die Jungen weitere Träume. Bei seiner Reise auf der Gischt, einem Flussschiff, das den Arinelle befährt, träumen Rand und Mat erneut von Ba'alzamon, der ihnen sagt, dass das Auge der Welt ihnen nie dienen wird. Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel) : "Das Licht wird dir nicht helfen, Junge, und das Auge der Welt wird dir nicht dienen." Während dessen sind Perrin und Egwene auf den Wolfsbruder Elyas Machera gestoßen, der sie mit den Tuatha'an bekannt gemacht hat. Dort erfahren sie von einer Warnung einiger junger Aiel-Frauen: Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel) : Der Blattverderber will das Auge der Welt blenden, Verlorener. Er will die Große Schlange töten. Warne die Menschen, Verlorener. Der Sichtblender kommt. Sag ihnen, sie sollen sich bereithalten für Den, Der Mit der Dämmerung Kommt. Sag ihnen... Später trifft die Gruppe in Caemlyn wieder aufeinander und als alle von ihren Erlebnissen erzählen, erkennt der Ogier Loial, mit dem Rand inzwischen Bekanntschaft geschlossen hat, die Warnung, von der Perrin berichtet. Er traf zwanzig Jahre zuvor einen schwer verletzten Mann, Noal Charin (REFERENZEN) der ins Stedding Shangtai kam und ebenfalls davon berichtete, dass der Dunkle König das Auge der Welt blenden wollte. Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel) : "Er sagte, der Dunkle König habe vor, das Auge der Welt zu blenden und die Große Schlange zu töten, also die Zeit selbst." Moiraine ist aufgeschreckt von all den Neuigkeiten und entscheidet, sofort zum Grünen Mann zu reisen, der das Auge der Welt bewacht, um ihn zu warnen. Entscheidungen und Erscheinungen (Kapitel) Sie reisen durch die Kurzen Wege nach Fal Dara und quartieren sich dort für eine Nacht bei Lord Agelmar Jagad ein. Dieser bietet ihnen Hilfe an, als er von ihrer Mission erfährt, doch Moiraine lehnt sie ab. Die Gruppe zieht in die Große Fäule, wo sie schließlich, von Schattenwesen und Monstern verfolgt, den Wohnort des Grünen Mannes erreichen. Der Grüne Mann bringt sie zu der Höhle, in der das Auge der Welt verborgen ist. Doch nachdem sie die Höhle wieder verlassen, treffen sie davor auf die Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel, die sie angreifen. Während der Grüne Mann selbst Balthamel tötet und dabei stirbt, verfolgt Aginor den fliehenden Rand al'Thor. Zusammentreffen am Auge (Kapitel) Im Kampf gegen Aginor wird Rand klar, dass dieser versucht, das Auge der Welt für sich zu benutzen. Rand benutzt es jedoch selbst und leert es, während er den Verlorenen tötet und damit die Schlacht am Tarwin-Pass für Shienar gewinnt. Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel) Als Rand schließlich zurückkehrt zum Wohnort des Grünen Mannes, findet er dort Moiraine, Nynaeve und Egwene vor. Ihnen und ihm ist klar, dass er die Eine Macht lenken kann. Als sie die Höhle wieder betreten, finden sie dort den leeren Brunnen vor, der zuvor das Auge der Welt enthielt - eine pure, unverdorbene Ansammlung von Saidin. Darin verborgen waren das Drachenbanner, das Horn von Valere und eines der Sieben Siegel, das jedoch bereits zerbrochen ist. Rand wird klar, wonach das Schattengezücht und Moiraine eigentlich auf der Suche waren, und dass es immer nur um ihn ging. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Während sich alle in Fal Dara erholen, erzählt Moiraine Lord Agelmar, dass das Auge der Welt verschwunden und der Grüne Mann tot ist, so dass sich keine jungen Abenteuer mehr dort hin waren sollten, denn sie würden es nicht finden. Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) Kategorie:Auge der Welt Kategorie:Zeitalter der Legenden Kategorie:Saidin